Gotten
by karis-malfoy
Summary: *Continuação de Unfaithful* Hermione finalmente está feliz.


_**Disclaimer**__: Eu não possuo Harry Potter, infelizmente._

_N/A: Essa song é a continuação de Unfaithful. Se você ainda não leu, sugiro que leia ou não entenderá algumas coisas. _

_Gotten é uma música do Adam Levine, linda e fofa(assim como o próprio Adam) que eu amo de paixão._

* * *

**Gotten**

Me sentei na mesa do escritório e soltei um suspiro. Havia se tornado um sofrimento vir trabalhar todos os dias. Faziam dois meses que tinha resolvido acertar meu casamento com Ron. Dois malditos meses de sorrisos e palavras falsas. O que eu estava pensando?

Cansada, apoiei os braços em cima da mesa e abaixei a cabeça. Deixei meus pensamentos vagarem até o loiro que andava evitando encontrar. Doía pensar nele mas eu era masoquista. Queria mantê-lo em minha mente o maior tempo possível, fingindo que ainda seria capaz de ouvir o som da sua risada, de ouvir a sua voz rouca me fazendo suspirar, de sentir a maciez de seus lábios de encontro ao meu, de sentir a quentura de suas mãos passeando por meu corpo... Uma lágrima teimosa escorregou do meu olho esquerdo quando os apertei com força.

Eu não estava autorizada a ter aquelas lembranças. Eu só tinha que deixar as lembranças se apagarem aos poucos e assim, todos os sentimentos irem junto. E em breve, eu estaria nova em folha para amar Ron como ele merecia.

O dia passou lento, devagar, torturante. Quando o sol começou a se pôr eu recolhi minhas coisas e organizei minha mesa. Tinha um jantar marcado com Ron antes que ele fosse viajar para um jogo na Irlanda.

Parei na porta com a bolsa pendurada no braço e com um aceno da varinha apaguei as velas que já estavam quase no fim. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e caminhei até o elevador. Estava tão cansada que não me preocupei em olhar as horas. Tudo que eu queria era ir para casa e dormir.

Entrei no elevador e me segurei para não cair. O elevador anunciou o sétimo nível e eu senti meu coração bater com força na caixa torácica. Não podia ser, podia? Quando as portas abriram, senti meu estômago afundar. Draco estava estagnado na porta do elevador, assim como eu não conseguia me mover.

_**So nice to see your face again **_  
_**Tell me how long has it been**_  
_**Since you've been here **_

Quanto tempo fazia mesmo? Isso, dois meses, como eu havia lembrado mais cedo. Ele parecia ainda mais bonito do que antes mas tinha o rosto duro, impassível. Quando seus olhos pousaram em mim, seu rosto mudou e seus olhos me mostraram cansaço. Meu coração doeu e eu respirei fundo, mantendo as emoções sob controle.

"Weasley." Ele cumprimentou indiferente.

Levei algum tempo para encontrar minha voz e finalmente se fazê-la ouvir. A verdade era que ouvir o sobrenome do meu marido saindo de sua boca pareceu tão errado, tão doloroso. Tomei uma respiração profunda e olhei para o lado.

"Malfoy." Cumprimentei de volta.

Ele finalmente entrou no elevador e parou ao meu lado. Fechei os olhos quando o cheiro do seu perfume invadiu minhas narinas, desativando meu cérebro. Minhas pernas enfraqueceram e eu me obriguei a fingir normalidade.

_**You look so different than before **_  
_**You're still the person I adore**_  
_**Frozen with fear **_  
_**All out of love but I take it from the past **_  
_**All out of words cause I'm sure it'll never last **_

O elevador anunciou o Átrio e eu saí às pressas, temendo ficar mais um segundo na presença de Draco. Fora de seu alcance, consegui pôr parte dos meus pensamentos em ordem e por instinto, olhei para trás. Draco ainda estava parado na porta do elevador, me olhando. Eu quis chorar quando encontrei seu olhar de dor mas tudo o que eu fiz foi seguir a voz conhecida que chamava meu nome com tanto carinho.

"Oi meu amor." Ron cumprimentou.

Forçando minhas emoções garganta abaixo, sorri para ele.

"Oi Ron." Falei o abraçando em seguida. Ele retribuiu o abraço e depositou um beijo na minha testa. Talvez eu estivesse fazendo a coisa certa, apesar de tudo.

Ele me abraçou pela cintura e nós caminhamos até uma lareira.

"Onde vamos jantar hoje?"

Perguntei, puxando assunto, ainda sentindo seu braço rodear minha cintura. Ele me olhou com um sorriso intrigante e balançou a cabeça.

"Você verá em breve, é uma surpresa." Ele piscou maroto e finalmente entramos nas chamas verdes.

Eu entrei em pânico quando ouvi o endereço que ele pronunciou em alto e bom som. Quando saímos da lareira percebi que minhas suspeitas estavam certas. Aquele era o restaurante bruxo em que Draco me levara para jantar da última vez. Apesar do lugar estar com muitas mesas ocupadas, diferentemente daquele dia, tudo ainda parecia igual. O mesmo garçom que havia nos atendido da outra vez, veio nos cumprimentar e ofereceu uma mesa na entrada do estabelecimento. Senti uma pontada de alívio me inundar quando o garçom apenas me olhou curioso e saiu, deixando-nos com o menu nas mãos. É claro que ele se lembraria de mim, quem mais tinha tido o restaurante inteiro só para si?

"E então, gostou?" Ele perguntou curioso.

Tomei uns bons goles do hidromel que o garçom, que eu descobri se chamar Ernest, tinha acabado de trazer. Eu só queria um tempo a mais para parecer verdadeira no que eu iria falar a seguir.

"Achei o lugar ótimo. Como descobriu isso aqui?" Perguntei tão natural quanto possível.

"A última reunião do time foi aqui. Nosso técnico nos trouxe e eu gostei, achei que pudesse gostar também." Ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

Olhei em volta do lugar e meus olhos fixaram-se na mesa ao fundo do salão, a que estive com Draco, onde um casal conversava e ria. Por que não podia ser tudo fácil como parecia ser? Suspirando, voltei minha atenção para Ron e tomei mais hidromel.

"Eu gostei." Concluí com um sorriso.

Ele assentiu ao mesmo tempo em que Ernest trouxe nossos pratos. Enquanto comíamos, notei o quão Ron parecia pensativo. Durante toda a refeição, ele sequer abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa e aquilo estava me deixando aflita. Tinha alguma coisa acontecendo e eu não fazia ideia do que era.

Quando coloquei a última garfada na boca, me adiantei para tomar um gole da bebida. Com a boca vazia e a garganta devidamente molhada, pigarreei, chamando sua atenção do prato para mim.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei receosa.

"Sim." Ele suspirou.

"O que aconteceu?" Refiz a pergunta.

"Nada."

Ele ponderou por um momento e finalmente olhou em meus olhos. Ele parecia triste, mas decidido.

"Hermione, eu quero o divórcio."

Eu engasguei e a mão que levava a taça de cristal até minha boca, tremeu, deixando-a cair com um estrondo no chão, espalhando vidro para todo lado e chamando a atenção de todo o restaurante para nós dois.

"O que você disse?" Perguntei me recompondo.

_**I've been saving**_  
_**These last words**_  
_**For one last miracle**_  
_**But now I'm not sure**_  
_**I can't save you**_  
_**If you don't let me**_  
_**You just get me like I've never been gotten before**_

"Eu quero o divórcio." Ele disse simplesmente.

"Mas Ron, você não pode fazer isso!" Exclamei.

"Por que não?" Ele perguntou calmamente. "Hermione, você acha que eu não vejo mas eu vejo. Eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém, eu conheço suas emoções. Você acha que eu não percebo o quanto você está sofrendo mas eu percebo, eu vejo nos seus olhos o quanto você queria estar em outro lugar. Eu te trouxe aqui para comprovar tudo o que eu vinha pensando: você ainda o ama e sempre vai amar. " Eu tentei argumentar mas ele me interrompeu. "Não se culpe, a gente não escolhe quem ama. Acima de tudo, você é minha melhor amiga e eu só quero que você seja feliz."

Eu só conseguia olhar para o homem na minha frente e me perguntar como eu não tinha sido capaz de amá-lo. Quando eu continuei em silêncio, ele prosseguiu.

"Eu deveria ter feito isso a muito tempo. Foi egoísta da minha parte te prender a tudo isso. Eu só queria ter conseguido conquistar o seu amor. Apesar do que pensam, eu sei quando é hora de admitir a derrota."

"Me desculpe por não ser capaz de te dar o que você merece." Pedi. A essa altura já estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Já disse que não escolhemos quem amamos. Eu sempre vou te amar, como minha melhor amiga e como minha mulher mas ficou claro que nossa vida não deu certo juntos. Eu preciso seguir em frente, tanto quanto você precisa que eu faça isso. Nós sempre fomos melhores como amigos e eu não queria perder isso."

"Você jamais vai me perder, Ron." Disse chorosa.

"Isso é bom de ouvir." Ele sorriu minimamente. "Bom, eu tenho uma viagem pra fazer e já me cansei desse monte de gente nos olhando." Ele fez uma careta e eu ri.

Ron pediu a conta a Ernest e nós a dividimos, como sempre fazíamos antes de começarmos a namorar. Quando estava prestes a levantar, ele encheu novamente as taças que estavam na mesa e me ofereceu uma.

"Um brinde a nossa nova vida." Ele ergueu a taça e bateu de leve na minha.

"A nossa nova vida." Eu sorri e tomei o hidromel, delicioso a propósito, em um gole só.

"Vamos?" Ele perguntou e eu assenti, levantando meio cambaleante. Talvez eu tivesse bebido um pouco demais.

"Você sempre foi fraca para bebidas." Ele revirou os olhos e me segurou antes que eu caísse.

Nós dois caminhamos para a porta do restaurante e saímos. Olhei para o céu escuro e quando olhei para frente tudo o que vi foi um clarão. Milhares de flashes dispararam em nossa direção, nos cegando e nos obrigando a parar.

"Com licença, saiam da frente." Ron gritou, empurrando um ou outro fotógrafo do caminho.

Em um canto afastado, um grupo de garotas gritou para Ron e acenou. Duas delas vestiam a camisa oficial do time de Ron e eu imaginei que fossem fãs. Ele acenou de volta, me arrastou para um beco no fim da rua e aparatou.

Nós pisamos no jardim da nossa casa e ele me soltou, me obrigando a apoiar na cerca de madeira branca. Aparatar embriagada definitivamente não era uma boa experiência. Vomitei um pouco no canteiro de rosas que havia a meus pés e ouvi Ron rir com gosto.

"Que bom que alguém está se divertindo." Murmurei desgostosa.

"Vem, vamos entrar e dormir, já está tarde."

Eu o acompanhei até dentro de casa e subimos as escadas até o quarto. Minha surpresa foi grande ao abrir o armário e encontrar somente minhas roupas. Não havia nenhum vestígio de que Ron estivera habitando aquele quarto.

Quando eu o olhei com um olhar questionador, ele apontou para as malas no canto oposto do quarto. Eu ainda não as tinha visto.

"Viajo de manhã cedo e volto na semana que vem. Fique tranquila, volto direto para a Toca. A casa é toda sua."

"Mas Ron, essa é sua casa também."

"Ela é sua agora."

"Obrigada, Ron."

"Disponha." Ele sorriu. "Vou montar meu acampamento na sala, boa noite."

Ele saiu, deixando-me sozinha com meus pensamentos. Eu simplesmente sorri. Era tudo o que eu queria fazer. Sorrir com vontade.

**_Maybe it's a bitter wind_**

**_That chilled from the pacific rim_**

**_Brought you this way_**

**_(brought you my way)_**

**_Do not make me think of him_**

**_The way he touched your fragile skin_**

**_That haunts me every day_**

**_I'm out of love but i can't forget the past_**

**_I'm out of words but i'm sure it'll never last_**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com o despertador alto. Minha cabeça estava pesada e eu abri os olhos devagar. Onde estava Ron? Minha mente clareou e toda a noite passada voltou com força. O encontro com Draco, o restaurante, o pedido de divórcio de Ron, os repórteres enlouquecidos e por fim, Ron havia deixado a casa e ido embora para a Toca.

Levantei e sacudi a cabeça. Eram muitas informações para conciliar e pensar nisso acabaria me atrasando. Me arrastei lentamente até o banheiro e me despi, tomando uma ducha rápida. A água quente relaxou meus músculos e diminuiu a pressão na minha cabeça.

Vesti minha típica roupa de trabalho e penteei os cabelos sentada na penteadeira. Meus olhos percorreram do meu rosto até as sombras escuras debaixo dos meus olhos. Fazia tempo que eu não dormia bem e quando eu dormia, sonhava com coisas que nunca aconteceriam.

Peguei minha bolsa e sem fome, decidi ir direto para o Ministério. Tinha muito trabalho para fazer hoje e precisava que tudo estivesse pronto para o final de semana de folga. Eu tinha planejado ir até a Irlanda dar suporte a Ron no jogo, mas agora, depois de todo o acontecido, eu não estava tão disposta a ir. Talvez eu passasse o fim de semana na Toca, precisava conversar com alguém e esse alguém com certeza poderia ser encontrado por lá.

Fiz meu caminho até a lareira e peguei um pouco de pó de flu no pote pendurado ao lado.

"Ministério da Magia." Gritei e as chamas verdes me engoliram.

Saí da lareira no Átrio do ministério e caminhei até o saguão onde ficavam os elevadores. No caminho para o saguão, tinha um senhor, o mesmo de sempre, vendendo Profeta Diário e O Pasquim. Estava prestes a ignorá-lo quando uma foto minha e de Ron na primeira capa do Profeta me chamou a atenção. Paguei alguns sicles pelo jornal e o abri enquanto esperava o elevador.

Na primeira página, o título _"Hermione e Ronald Weasley saem para um jantar romântico"_ acompanhado de uma foto nossa saindo do restaurante na noite passada. Na foto que se movia magicamente eu aparecia cobrindo o rosto por causa dos flashes e Ron olhava um pouco assustado ao meu lado.

No subtítulo lia-se_ "O casal parece cada dia mais apaixonado. Fontes dizem que ele foi buscá-la no Ministério no final do expediente da noite ontem."_

Parei a leitura e entrei no elevador. Soltei um suspiro e baixei a mão que segurava o jornal. Eles iam fazer da nossa vida um inferno quando descobrissem que eu e Ron estamos nos separando.

Entrei na minha sala e me joguei na cadeira. Passei a mão pelo rosto depois de colocar a bolsa e o jornal no espaço livre da mesa. Desviando meus pensamentos das minhas preocupações peguei uma das pastas meticulosamente organizadas. Ainda tinham centenas delas para analisar e aprovar.

Na segunda página da primeira pasta, senti meu coração pular para fora do peito. A porta da sala abriu com um estrondo e Draco entrou por ela, fechando-a e lançando um feitiço imperturbável na sala.

_**I've been saving**_

_**These last words**_

_**For one last miracle**_

_**But now i'm not sure**_

_**I can't save you**_

_**If you don't let me**_

_**You just get me like i've never been gotten before**_

_**Like i've never been gotten before**_

"Como você pôde?" Ele gritou e eu me levantei assustada.

Fiz uma expressão confusa e ele atirou o jornal na minha direçã ão tudo ficou claro como a água.

"Como você pôde levar seu _marido_ ao lugar onde _eu_ te levei?" Ele tornou a perguntar.

Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punho e seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva. Sem querer eu sorri. Deus, eu amava aquele homem.

Sem pensar realmente no que estava fazendo, saí de trás da mesa e joguei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço beijando-o em seguida. De primeira, senti seu corpo endurecer mas passado o susto, ele enlaçou-me pela cintura e retribuiu o beijo.

Quando nos separamos ofegantes, ele encostou sua testa na minha e ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

"Primeiro, ele me levou até lá e segundo, ele não é mais meu marido."

Draco se afastou com os olhos arregalados e piscou algumas vezes.

"Você pode repetir por favor?" Ele pediu ansioso.

"Eu disse que Ron quem me levou ao restaurante." Brinquei e ele bufou.

"A outra parte."

"Estou me divorciando."

Ele riu e me abraçou. Sua felicidade era contagiante. De repente ele se afastou e apontou pro jornal.

"E o que significa aquilo?"

"Apenas Ron e eu sendo bons amigos." Ele assentiu mas ainda parecia desconfiado. "Draco, eu amo você e somente você. Me desculpe por tudo." Pedi já chorando.

"Esqueça isso. Vamos começar uma nova vida juntos, é só o que importa agora."

"Você tem razão." Murmurei.

"Agora eu preciso trabalhar." Ele caminhou até a porta e a abriu. Voltei a caminhar para a minha cadeira giratória quando ouvi a voz dele novamente. "E Hermione? Eu também te amo."

Eu virei para encará-lo e ele sorria deslumbrado para mim. Talvez os planos de ir até a Toca nesse final de semana pudessem ser adiados.

_**So nice to see your face again**_

_**But tell me will this ever end**_

_**Don't disappear**_

* * *

_E aí, o que acharam? Se gostaram, deixem a opinião de vocês! Até uma próxima._


End file.
